Attack at Rota
by tydavislover
Summary: What if Frankie had been with Kara in the baracks when the base was attacked? This idea popped into my head after the season premiere!
1. Chapter 1

This idea popped into my head after watching the season premiere. What if Frankie had been in the baracks with Kara when the base was attacked? How you all enjoy!

 **Attack at Rota**

Kara slipped the safety off her weapon as she heard the outter doors of the barracks slam. She glanced at the sleeping 16 month old, whom she'd shimmied under the lower bunk and hidden him behind a tactical vest she'd found in the closet, once she'd heard the initial explosion.

"You got this," she gave herself some words of encouragement and she said a silent prayer that her sleeping son stayed safe. She heard the inner door to the hallway and then footsteps. She put a bullet in the chamber and stepped silently towards the door way. She peeked out and saw two intruders making their way towards her. She quickly popped her head and arms out of the room, bracing her body against the door frame as she squeezed the trigger twice, killing both men instantly. She heard the outter door slam again followed by the inner door slamming.

"Kara!" Danny's voice hollared frantically. Kara peeked out to see her husband rushing down the hall.

"Six o'clock!" Kara yelled frantically as Danny turned taking down the masked man behind him.

"Push left! Push left!" Kara told him as he ran to the doorway across from her.

"There's more coming," he said reloading his weapon. Kara nodded and then snuck a look at Frankie. He was sucking his thumb and still asleep.

"I have no idea how he's still sleeping," Kara whispered shaking her head. Danny's eyes widened.

"Frankie? He's in there? I thought he was with your mom?" he asked as they heard the doors open again. This time it took a few seconds for it to slam, indicating there were more than two or three intruders this time. Kara held up a flashbang and Danny nodded in understanding. He glanced out and held up his hand twice. Ten men. Two of them. Kara nodded and took a deep breath. She pulled the pin and Danny fired some random shots as she tossed it out into the hallway. It stunned them enough for Danny and Kara to simultaneously take them all down.

"Clear for now. Let's move," Danny said stepping towards Kara, who nodded. She quickly scooped Frankie into her arms and grabbed the tactical vest and his blanket, tossing them both over him in the process. He grunted in his sleep.

"Do you have a vest?" Danny asked before they left the room. Kara shook her head.

"Not here. I was just doing paperwork. I found this one in the closet," she answered. Danny nodded and touched the sleeping lump in her arms.

"Let's move," Danny said readying his gun. Kara nodded adjusting Frankie over her shoulder, still carrying her gun. They hurried towards the back stairs and the back exit. Danny went first and then motioned for Kara. Gunfire was still all over and Frankie whimpered.

"Daddy," he said from under the blanket.

"Shhh. It's ok, Frankie," Kara soothed rubbing his back as she looked for the safest possible place to go.

"We got you, little man. Mommy and Daddy got you," Danny told him gently as he and Kara shared a look.

"The armoury?" Kara asked. Danny looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"It's the furthest point from shore," she answered before he could ask. Danny gave her a nod. In case of a sea threat, she was right.

"Go," Danny told her. Kara hurried towards her destination with Danny giving her cover.

"Mommy," Frankie cried.

"Almost there, baby. I promise," she told him, slightly out of breath as she passed some of the enlisted men heading towards the entrance.

"Commander, the mess hall is buttoned down," PFC Reynolds yelled to her. Kara headed towards the mess hall, a much quicker/closer destination. She got to the door and punched in her id number. The light turned green and she openned the door.

"Commander," Bacon welcomed her and lowered his gun. Kara nodded and looked back at Danny. She nodded, indicating they were safe and he nodded back. Once the door shut, he headed back to help out his team members.

* * *

"Mommy, ood," Frankie clapped his hands while scooting on the floor. The enlisted kitchen staff had locked down the kitchen area and they were all sitting in the dark. None of it seemed to bother Frankie, who seemed to want a midnight snack.

"Cheerios?" Bacon asked holding out a small box. Kara took them from him and smiled.

"Bacon, you are a lifesaver," she told him as she openned the box and handed Frankie a few. He giggled and popped them in his mouth. Kara placed a kiss on top of his head and sighed.

"It's been twenty minutes since any gun fire. Are we assuming they've gotten them all?" an enlisted woman asked from her post at the door.

"Lieutenant Green knows where we are. He'll come when it's clear," Kara told her with a nod.

"You are sure?" another man asked. Kara couldn't remember his name.

"I'm positive. I have his son in here," Kara answered as Frankie grabbed more cereal from her open palm. The door suddenly openned and Kara moved behind the steel counter to cover herself and Frankie.

"All clear," came a familiar voice. Kara picked up Frankie and sighed as she made her way out of the mess hall and back into the night. She took in Wolfe's appearance and he nodded.

"We got them all," he assured her touching Frankie's arm.

"You ok?" Kara asked. Wolfe nodded and Frankie smiled at him and offered him a Cheerio.

"No, you eat those, mate," Wolfe smiled at him. Kara kissed the side of her son's head and felt relief as she saw her husband heading towards them.

"Hey," she answered. Danny nodded at Wolfe and they patted each other's backs.

"You ok?" Danny asked. Kara nodded.

"We are good. Bacon saved the day with some Cheerios," she motioned to Frankie. Danny nodded and Frankie reached out to his father. Danny slung his gun over his shoulder and took him into his arms. He held him tightly against his chest and Kara let out a breath.

"So much for being safe on base," she said shaking her head.

"They got Mamoud," Danny told her softly. Kara looked at him curiously.

"They... They killed him," he said softly. Kara shuttered and touched Frankie's back.

"Thanks for coming for us," she said softly.

"Hey, I always will," Danny said touching her cheek. Kara nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"God. Danny, if something would've happened to him," she began. Danny pulled her to him and held his family close.

"He was in the safest place he could have been, with his mom," Danny told her. Kara nodded.

"I should've left him with my mom, but he always just plays when I'm doing my paperwork, I never thought..." she shook her head.

"You couldn't have known this would've happened. Kara, he's safe. You rocked it, babe," Danny told her.

"We rocked it, Lieutenant Green. We make a pretty badass team when it comes to taking care of him," Kara said touching Frankie's chubby cheek. Danny smirked and nodded. Kara bit her lip as she thought of her mom.

"The civilian baracks safe?" she wondered, almost afraid to know the answer of her mom's safety. Danny nodded.

"Not even touched," he answered. Kara nodded letting out a sigh of relief. Frankie let out a yawn and laid his head on Danny's shoulder.

"Any other casualities?" Kara wondered.

"Let's get him to your mom and then we can discuss it," Danny said motioning to Frankie. Kara nodded and took Frankie back into her arms.

"Green, we need you over here," came a shout. Danny looked at Kara, who nodded.

"We're good. Go. I'll find you after we debrief," Kara told him. Danny placed a kiss on Frankie's head and then Kara's lips.

"I love you," he told her, seriously.

"Love you, too," she told him and then watched him hurried towards the others. She patted Frankie's back and began walking across the base to the other baracks.

"Let's get you back to bed, little man," she told her son.

"Daddy?" he asked. Kara ran her hand through his hair.

"Daddy's working, baby. He's keeping us safe," Kara answered softly running her hand down the side of his face.

"Safe," Frankie repeated with a giggle. Kara gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yep. You are safe, I promise," she agree as he answered with another yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to add a second part to this. I wish we could've seen the conversation between Danny and Kara when they decided she should rejoin the Nathan James. Hope you enjoy!

Danny walked up to the door that was labeled _Commander Green_. He smiled despite the long challenging night he'd just had. He loved being married to Kara and was so proud to have to salute her now. He gave a soft knock and then tried the door; It was locked.

"Of course," he muttered taking out the key she'd given him earlier that day. He slid the key into the lock and quietly walked into the double room. The first room was a living area with a couch and small tv and kitchenette, the second room off to the left had a full sized bed. He had to admit he was happy with the living arrangements for his family on this base. He noticed Debbie asleep on the couch, something he was sure happened more often than he realized. He covered her with the blanket from the back of the couch and then moved into the bedroom. Frankie's pack-n-play that was set up in the corner, was empty and Kara was propped up on her side running a finger along the little one's chubby cheek as he slept in the middle of the bed.

"Hey," he said softly as he shut the door.

"Hey, get everyone re-established?" she wondered not taking her eyes off Frankie. Danny nodded taking off his thigh holster.

"Yeah, we posted a few extra gaurds at the entrances, but most of the locals ran once the shooting started," Danny answered as he set his two side arms on top of the dresser, out of Frankie's reach, but still within reach of him, if he needed them in a hurry.

"That's good," Kara nodded. Danny slipped his boots off and walked over to the other side of the bed. He laid on his side, facing Kara and Frankie.

"Did you want to shower?" she wondered taking in his uniform. Danny sighed and shook his head.

"I just want to stay with you guys. I'll shower in the morning," he answered. Kara nodded and then let out a sigh. She wouldn't meet his eyes and Danny knew something was up. He reached over and cupped her cheek.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" he asked. Kara closed her eyes at his touch and took a deep breath.

"I... I'm... I'm going to ask Capitan Slattery if I can rejoin the James," she said seriously. Danny drew back his hand and looked at Frankie.

"Kar, we've talked about this. Since Frankie," he began. Kara nodded and sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping babe between them.

"I know, but that was before the food shortage and tonight... Cameron is... He's not going to be back on the James anytime soon and you guys need a TAO. With all the shit that's going down here," she began. Danny stood up and paced the small room a few times.

"I'm sorry, I know it seems like I'm abandoning Frankie, but I talked it over with my mom and she... They are flying back to Norfolk first thing in the morning. They'll be safer there. I just," Kara trailed off and Danny looked at her, his look softening.

"I understand, believe me. I just... You are the one person, who I trust Frankie's life with completely, but I know we need you on the James," Danny agreed. Kara sighed and shook her head.

"It's killing me to send him back without me, but I know it's safer for him," she answered. Danny gave her a sharp nod and put his hands on his hips.

"I know," Danny agreed.

"Then why do you look so pissed? Please, tell me if you have a better answer to this situation?" she asked hesitantly.

"It's not that. I'm not mad at you. I just... This world is going to hell, again," Danny began rubbing a hand over his face. Kara moved towards him and put her hands on his chest.

"We are going to fix this. We've done it before," she said seriously. Danny nodded.

"I feel like it was easier before. He was younger and I... He's more aware that we are leaving him," Danny sighed. Kara shook her head.

"We don't have a choice," she said and she motioned to the sleeping boy on the bed.

"We have to do this, for him," she whispered. Danny nodded and pulled her into a kiss.

"You think Slattery will go for this?" he wondered. Kara sighed and shook her head.

"I don't really think he has a choice. I'm the only TAO option right now with the backround on the James," she said. Danny nodded.

"Frankie will be ok," Danny said as she stared at their son. Kara nodded and a tear fell down her cheek.

"It's too dangerous for him here. He needs to be sheltered away from us, even though it kills me to say that," she whispered.

"You are a terrific mom, Kara. You've done the job of two parents for the last eight months," Danny told her. Kara sighed and he pulled her to him. They stood like that for a few minutes, taking in each other's comfort and silence.

"I don't think I can say good bye to him again," she admitted. Her mind flashing back to his infancy when she sent him away with her mom and Jed to keep him safe from Alison Shaw.

"It'll be ok. We can facetime him as long as we aren't at EMCON and we'll be back before he knows it," Danny assured her.

"How is it that now you are talking me into this when five minutes ago it was me trying to convince you to let me do this?" Kara wondered with a smirk. Danny chuckled.

"Because I know that you need me to reassure you," he told her. Kara nodded and kissed him softly. She made a face as his beard tickled her chin and she tugged at his beard.

"It's going to be hard to get use to seeing this thing everday," she smirked. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"Burke and Miller had a bet going on how quick you would make me shave," he admitted. Kara rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I'm not a fan of how long it is, but I still think you are pretty attractive," she told him. Danny smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

"Danny," she whispered as his and began to wonder to her backside.

"Yeah," he said.

"There's a sleeping kiddo in our bed," she reminded him. He chuckled and nodded.

"I'm aware. I guess I have to get use to seeing you every day and treating you like just another superior officer," he said with a look. Kara laughed lightly and shook her head.

"No fraternization on this cruise, Lieutenant Green. I want to give Frankie a silbing, but let's wait until all is right with the world again," she said with a smile. Danny nodded.

"I couldn't agree more. Come on. Let's try to get some sleep," he said. Kara nodded and moved back to her side of the bed. Danny stripped down and got in on the other side.

"I don't usually let him sleep with me, but tonight, it's more for my piece of mind. Sorry," she whispered rubbing her hand on the baby's shark pj covered belly. Danny smirked and nodded.

"I understand," Danny answered.

"God. He's so perfect," he commented running a hand along Frankie's sleeping face. Kara nodded.

"He sure is," Kara agreed letting her hand rest on Frankie's rising and falling chest.

"Everything is going to be ok, Kara," Danny told her. She nodded as she relaxed into her pillow.

"I hope so," she sighed. Danny laid his hand on her hip and took in the amazing feeling of his family being safe at the moment.

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this addition.


End file.
